


Lonesome Town

by amyxtic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Sad, angst sorta, like a determined ending ?? idek at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyxtic/pseuds/amyxtic
Summary: *DANGANRONPA V3 CHAPTER 1 SPOILERS*"Remember when you told me that you would play a song for me? Clair de Lune? I’m sure it was beautiful- it must have been, just like you."
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Lonesome Town

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! i hope you enjoy my fic !!!!! i love kaede and shuichi so much so i decided to say "fuck it" and make a fic for them ! i dedicated it to one of my favorite songs, "lonesome town" by ricky nelson. i thought it fit well with how i imagine shuichi felt after kaede's death so that's how this came to be !

There’s a place….

where lovers go…

to cry their troubles away…

"It’s been a week since you left, Kaede. Kaito’s been there for me. He misses you too, you know. I hope that you’re okay. We really need your encouragement. Remember when you told me that you would play a song for me? Clair de Lune? I’m sure it was beautiful- it must have been, just like you.."

And they call it lonesome town…

Where the broken hearts stay…

After I wrote that letter to Kaede, I headed over to her lab to lay it on the piano. I didn’t know if she would see it, or even know I was still here, waiting for her. I knew I had to do it, though. This past week has been the hardest one I’ve ever lived through. I still remember her execution. Whoever was behind this cruel experiment… I had to get my mind off that. I had one goal- fulfill Kaede’s wishes. 

You can buy a dream or two…

To last you all through the years..

She wanted us to all escape. She was always so optimistic. I wish I could be like that, well, I have to be. She meant the world to me, and all those feelings I have of her would be put towards ending this wicked scheme, once and for all.

And the only price you pay..

is a heartful of tears..

A sudden thought rushed through my head. On that note, I ran to Kaede’s lab. Right when my foot passed through that door, I remembered it all. The music. Her face. The struggle for her life. Oh Kaede.. You went through so much. I can’t dare do that to you again. No matter where you may be. 

Goin’ down to lonesome town…

where the broken hearts stay..

I ran through that door, towards the piano, pain through each step. I dug through all of the sheet music. Clair…. There! Clair de Lune. I struggled to play a single note. I hoped she was watching, maybe this would put a smile on her face. 

Goin’ down to lonesome town..

to cry my troubles away…

Suddenly, a white letter appeared in my hands. A single black music note right in the center. I opened it to see the most important letter I could ever read. “Oh, Shuichi… I miss you more than you could ever know. I’m sorry I had to leave you- leave everyone. Please continue my message on. Do what I was supposed to. Do it for me.” I cried into the white paper until the black ink bled. I missed her so, so much. She was what kept me going each day. Now that she was gone, I had lost hope. But this, this letter.. Nevermind my feelings. I will do it, Kaede. I promise I will.

In the town of broken dreams…

the streets are paved with regret…

I slowly walked back to my room, clutching the white, tear-stained letter to my heart. Kaito saw me, as I made my way back. “Hey, buddy! W- are you crying? You know I’m always here.. Is it because of Kae-” I handed him the letter before I could finish the sentence. “A letter?” I nodded. “I was in Kaede’s lab and suddenly it just appeared in my hands. I read it and it’s genuine.” “Mind if I ask what you were-” “Shush. Now, read it.” His eyes widened at the contents of the letter. I saw his eyes twinkle, followed by silent sobbing. I placed my arm on his shoulder, trying to be a source of comfort. We sat in silence for a couple of seconds, but we knew we had to end this. For Kaede.

Maybe down in lonesome town…

I can learn to forget..


End file.
